1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mouthwash capsules, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mouthwash capsule and package apparatus arranged for the containerization of fluid mouthwash therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mouthwash capsule structure and tablets therefore have been utilized in the prior art as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,976; 3,772,431; and 3,602,398.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing capsule structure permitting ease of dispensing and utilization of mouthwash therewithin.